Cat's in the Cradle
by NelStar7
Summary: Oliver Queen was forced to grow up without a father, is he willing to let his son Connor suffer the same fate? Chlollie family fic!


**Cat's in the Cradle**  
_Lyrics/Thoughts  
_I don't own the characters or the song! DC/CW and Harry Chapin do!

* * *

Oliver burst into the hospital room, his designer suit disheveled, hair far beyond the 'effortlessly tousled' look to full blown disaster. That is if one could ever say that Oliver Queen's hair was a disaster, a couple days stubble covering his boyishly good looks. Had anyone from People Magazine seen him in such a state they'd certainly revoke his title of Most Beautiful Man 2004, 2007, 2009, and 2012. However none of that mattered to him as he zoned in on the petite blonde lying in the bed, an ethereal glow of happiness literally radiating from her as she gazed down at the little blue bundle cradled tenderly in her arms.

As Oliver approached her slowly, Chloe looked up at him, tears misting her eyes as she smiled fully at him, love, happiness, and awe seeping from her entire being. "Oliver, I'd like you to meet your son." She carefully pulled the blue blanket back, revealing the next Queen heir.

Hair the color of gold was the first thing he saw as he took in the sight of his son for the first time. He was so tiny, so perfect, it was hard to imagine that something so flawless was a part of him. He looked at his wife in awe, tears burning his eyes, the magnitude of this moment threatening to take over. "He's beautiful." His voice was thick, full of emotion. He kissed her forehead lingeringly, "Thank you Chloe." He touched his forehead to hers, "I love you both so much."

Baby Connor just yawned and snuggled himself further into his mothers embrace.

"Welcome to the world Connor James Queen."

_A child arrived just the other day  
Came into the world in the usual way  
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
He learned to walk while I was away_

One year later Oliver found himself in the same predicament, running into the room while everyone had just witnessed Connor raspberry all over his big 1 candle. He couldn't believe that he had missed his sons first birthday just like he had missed his birth.

He looked to Chloe who just shrugged and offered him a sad smile, before picking up Connor and steadying him on the ground. Kneeling down beside their son, she kissed his cheek, "Look who's here Con." She pointed to Oliver.

Connor's green eyes so much like his mothers' lit up as he recognized his father standing at the other end of the dining room, "Da!" he giggled and clapped his hands before taking a few hesitant steps forward.

Oliver watched in awe as his son closed the gap of 15 feet. Swooping him up into his arms, Oliver kissed his sons cheek, fatherly pride written all over his face as Connor giggled, "Da! Da!"

Oliver's eyes met Chloe's over all the guests and the sight of her resigned smile tore at his heart strings. Before he could dwell on it for long, he was swarmed by his friends, the whole League including Bruce and the JSA had descended on Star City to celebrate the birthday of the first of the league's many offspring.

_And he was talking before I knew it_

_And as he grew, he'd say I'm gonna be like you dad_

_You know I'm gonna be like you_

The next few years flew by in the blink of an eye, and before Oliver knew it his son was off to school, attending the local public school. It had been an intense debate in the Queen household as to where young Connor would go. _"I want him to have a normal childhood Oliver, one without uniforms, body guards and etiquette lessons. He needs to be a kid. He'll go to Excelsior when he's old enough, but for now, let him just be…"_ Chloe had won out in the end… because when all was said and done, there was nothing he could deny her.

However, like many of the milestones in his young sons' life, Oliver had been called away a few days before on urgent contract negotiations with the newly formed European division of Queen Industries.

He was in the middle of a heated argument with one of the company's vendors when his phone rang. Glancing at the technologically advanced gizmo, he was surprised to see the home number popping up on the screen. Doing the math quickly in his head and realizing it was only 3am in Star City he answered it immediately, stomach dropping as he feared the worst.

"Hello?" he dismissed everyone from the conference room.

"Dad?"

"Connor? What's wrong?" Horrible scenarios of meta-humans, Lex Luthor clones, and 33.1 facilities coming for his family running wild in his mind.

"Are you going to make it home in time to take me to school on Monday?" his voice was soft and hopeful.

"What?"

"I start school on Monday, and I know you're busy, but it's a big day, and I know I'm supposed to be a big boy now," Oliver could practically see Connor sitting on the kitchen counter cradling the phone in his little hands, keeping an eye out for his mother, "but I'm a little scared."

Oliver smiled as a wave of relief washed over him, now that he knew that his family wasn't in some type of crisis he could breathe normally, "Connor it's ok to be a little scared. Sometimes a little fear is good, it's healthy. It's how we deal with that fear that makes us who we are. You can choose to run from it, or embrace it, think your situation through and forge ahead anyway." Oliver stood and walked to the window, looking out towards the direction of California, he rested a hand on his hip as he smiled sadly, "I don't think I'll be able to make it home by Monday Con."

"Are there a lot of bad men in Europe?"

Chuckling softly, "Just a few, they don't want to do what's right."

"You should tell their mommies on them." Connor stated with as much authority and seriousness as a 5 year old could, "That'll make them listen."

This time Oliver did laugh, and it caught him off guard to realize that he couldn't remember the last time he'd really laughed.

"Speaking of mommies, I can hear her coming gotta go dad! Come home soon! Love you!"

"Connor James Queen! What are you doing up at this hour?" Oliver could hear the sound of Chloe's chastising voice before the line went dead.

_And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
When you coming home dad, I don't know when  
But we'll have a good time then_

"Happy Birthday Con." Oliver smiled at his son as he bounded into the kitchen.

"Dad!" the newly double digits boy launched himself into Oliver's arms, "Mom said you wouldn't be home this year."

"Yea, well 10 is a big birthday. I couldn't miss the big 1-0!" He ruffled his sons' hair and kissed his forehead.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her boys together. Connor was going on a mile a minute as he listed off all the things he wanted to do with his dad.

"Before we do anything, how about you open your present?" Chloe stood beside Oliver as he handed Connor a brightly wrapped green gift.

Ripping the paper off impatiently Connor stared in awe at the bow and arrow set before him. "My own bow?" he looked at his father with stars in his eyes, "It's just like yours!" he exclaimed happily, once again throwing himself at Oliver.

"Can you teach me to shoot today?" Connor was vibrating with excitement as his smile threatened to split his face in half.

Before Oliver could answer, an alert rang through the house indicating Green Arrow was needed, sighing in disappointment Oliver turned to his son, "Sorry Con, looks like the lessons will have to wait."

Connor simply nodded, the smile never leaving his face, "That's ok Dad, you go save the world, and I'll practice in the target room." He gathered his quiver and slung it over his shoulder, before walking out of the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway he turned to his parents, pride swelling in his chest, "Some day Dad, I'm going to be a hero, just like you."

_My son turned ten just the other day  
He said thanks for the bow dad come on lets play  
Can you teach me to shoot I said not today  
I got a lot to do, he said that's ok  
He walked away but his smile never dimmed  
He said I'm gonna be like him, you know I'm gonna be like him_

Several years passed and not much had changed within the Queen household other than the growth of Connor Queen, at 17 years old he was the spitting image of his father, but with the stunning green eyes of his mother. He was in his junior year at Excelsior and had just been named captain of the varsity soccer team.

Racing home in his mother's old Yaris, the typically 2 hour drive from the Excelsior dorms to his home in Star City was made in just over an hour as he practically jumped out of the car before putting it in park, racing up the steps he flew open the door. "Dad!" he called out as he rushed to his father's study, he couldn't wait to tell his father that he now held the title that Oliver once had, as captain of the varsity team. "Dad!" he burst open the door only to find the office empty.

Hearing his mother approach Connor hid his disappointment behind the infamous Queen charm. Turning to face her, he noticed she had the phone pressed to her shoulder, "What's wrong Con?"

"Nothing," he kissed her cheek in greeting, "I just got some really really good news, and I wanted to share it with dad."

Smiling she handed the phone to him, "Well here you go."

"Hey Con!"

"Hi dad." The line cut in and out and Connor could tell that wherever his dad was, it wasn't anywhere in North America. "I just made captain of the varsity team."

Connor blushed as his mother gasped in shock before throwing her arms around him, mumbling on about how proud she was of him.

"That's amazing Con!" Connor could hear the pride radiate from his father's voice, "Captain already! You made it there a full year before I did! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks dad, you too mom." He hugged her with his free arm, before she waltzed off to the kitchen talking to herself about making Mama Kent's famous apple pie to celebrate.

Once she was out of earshot Connor addressed his father once more, "So the first game of the season is against Illyria and it's 2 weeks away, will you be home to make it?"

Oliver stared at the reports in front of him and silently cursed his ambitious nature, perhaps he should've waited until the European branches of Queen Industries were more stable before trying to take on Asia.

"I don't know Con, Europe isn't doing as well as we hoped it would, I'm stuck here in Beijing for another 10 days and then I'm supposed to head to Florence to handle negotiations to prevent a potential union strike."

"Oh, well I suppose we'll just have to have a one on one match when you come back home. We'll have a good time then dad."

Oliver sighed, although Connor tried to hide it, he could hear the disappointment in his son's voice, "I'm sorry Con, I promise that when I get home, I'll take some time off, and you can attempt to beat your old man on the soccer field."

Laughing Connor nodded, "Better watch out dad, or I won't let you win!"

"Let me win… pfffftt… I'll have you know I can still run circles around you." Oliver puffed out his chest even though he knew Connor couldn't see. Just then his secretary came in, tapping her watch in a way that made Oliver feel like he just got busted by a school marm. "Hey Con, I gotta run, tell your mom I love her and I'll call you later. Make sure Uncle Vic tapes your game. I can't wait to see you kick grass!"

"Ok dad, will do."

"I love you Con,"

"Love you too dad."

_And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
When you coming home dad I don't know when  
You know we'll have a good time then_

Oliver pulled up to the manor, excited at the prospect of spending the weekend with his son. It was Connor's first weekend home in almost 3 months and he missed his mini-me more than he thought possible.

Climbing the few steps to the front door, it flew open before he had the chance to put the key in. "Hey Dad!" Connor gave him a quick hug, "Do you mind if I borrow the R8? I have a hot date tonight with that girl from country club." Oliver stared slightly dumbfounded at the man in front of him. How could he have changed so much in just 3 months?

His baby boy had grown another 2 inches and now was a hair taller than himself. His shoulders were broader and more defined, but other than that, it was like he was looking at a time warp, a younger version of himself. Connor had turned into an almost exact replica of his father, the only difference between the two, were that Connor had inherited Chloe's eyes and her ears.

Connor slipped the keys from his old man's fingers with a practiced ease, heading down to the drive way where the white Audi was parked. "Wait-what?" Oliver spun to watch his son walk away.

"You know that girl Cassidy? The tennis instructor with the legs? She finally said yes." Connor tossed the keys casually in the air before catching them effortlessly, "You don't mind do you dad?" Connor's eyes softened, giving him the same look Chloe did when she wanted something.

Chuckling to himself, Oliver shook his head, "You're lucky you have your mother's eyes." He ruffled his sons hair, "Go, be young. Have fun."

"Thanks Pop! I'll be home… sometime!" Connor laughed as he climbed into the classic sports car.

"Hey and try to keep it under 100!" Oliver yelled as his son peeled out of the driveway.

_Well he came from college just the other day  
So much like a man I just had to say,  
Son I'm proud of you can you sit for a while  
He shook his head and he said with a smile  
What I'd really like dad is to borrow the car keys  
I'll see you later can I have them please_

As Oliver watched his son drive off in his old Audi R8, he sighed, his son was no longer a boy, hardly even a young man any more. In just a few months he'd be graduating with honors from Stanford University with a double major in Business and Journalism and a minor in Italian.

He had been accepted to Harvard's prestigious MBA program and was leaving that fall to attend yet another one of his father's alma maters. Oliver couldn't have been prouder of his son. Not only had he managed to overcome every academic challenge thrown at him, he was an excellent soccer player and pillar of the community. He already volunteered at several shelters and big brother programs around the city. And as if all that wasn't enough, he also managed to pick up his father's affinity for leather and his mother's drive for doing what was right. Connor Queen was this generations Green Arrow.

Yet no matter how much Connor looked or acted like his famous father, Connor James Queen was definitely his mother's son, behind the façade of a playboy billionaire was a caring and charismatic young man; he was a hard worker and slight over achiever; with an aptitude and attitude that would take him far in this world. At a mere 21 years old, he was already poised to take over the reigns of Queen Industries in the coming years, and as Oliver watched the tail lights of the now vintage R8 disappear beyond the main gates, he couldn't help but wonder where had all the time gone?

Where was the little boy that had stared up at him with stars in his eyes?

_And the cats in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
When you coming home son, I don't know when  
You know we'll have a good time then_

A blissfully retired Oliver Queen stared at the TV in front of him, January 1, 2040. Looking down at his wife, he smiled as Chloe remained asleep, her days of staying up to welcome the new year, long behind her. He chuckled softly to himself wondering if a younger version of Chloe would be disappointed that she now went to bed before 10. This version of Chloe, however made up for all the sleep she had missed in their younger years, going to bed at around 10 and waking up at 7, she was finally getting the rest she deserved.

Kissing her softly he wished her a Happy New Year, getting a mumbled reply in return before getting up and heading to his office. Picking up the phone, he dialed and waited as it rang on the other end.

"Ciao Bella! Felice anno nuovo!" (Hello! Happy New Year!)

"Stessi a voi mi figlio." (Same to you my son)

"Hey dad! What the heck are you doing up so late?"

"I'll have you know that your mom and I just finished ringing in the new year," Oliver replied petulantly, offended at the implication that he was old.

"Which means what? That you guys fell asleep 2 hours ago with silly 2040 party hats on and you only woke up because you left the TV on and it woke you up?"

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but sighed in defeat, as he just remembered the party hat that Chloe insisted they wear and removed it from his head, "God we really are old…" he tossed the cheap cardboard hat on the desk.

Connor just laughed on the other end, "I could've told you that Pop… I figured you'd have realized that when RJ was born."

At the mention of his grandson Oliver perked up, little Robert Jonas Queen was the epitome of adorable, he was like a Precious Moments figurine, Gerber Baby and Cherub all rolled into one. "How is my little man? Any chance we'll be seeing him soon?"

This time it was Connor's turn to sigh, "I know we said that we'd come and visit you guys soon, but there's been some problems popping up here with the new merger acquisitions, and it looks like it'll take me longer to get them sorted out then originally anticipated."

As if on cue, the chime of Connor's cell phone and a baby's wail pierced the air. "Sorry to cut this short dad, but I've gotta go, both Natalia and RJ have the flu, it's been a zoo here, but it's nice to hear from you. Tell mom I love her and I'll call her later on today."

"Alright, you take care of your family. If you need any help on the QI front, just say the word and I'll be on the next flight out."

Connor smiled even though he knew his dad couldn't see, "Thanks for the offer Dad, but it's nothing I can't handle. You enjoy your retirement, and hopefully Nat, RJ and I can make it out there for Valentine's day."

Oliver nodded, "Sounds good," another wail echoed through the phone, "Give RJ and Nat my love."

"Will do dad."

"I love you Con."

"I love you too dad. Ciao."

_I've long since retired, my sons moved away  
I called him up just the other day  
Said I'd like to see you if you don't mind  
Said I'd love to dad if I can find the time  
See the new job's a hassle and the kid's got the flu  
But it's sure nice talking to you dad  
It's been sure nice talking to you_

Oliver hung up and stared at the photo on his desk. It was a family photo taken at Connor's wedding. Connor and his bride stood in the center; the very embodiment of elegance and grace. Natalia Reynosa was a perfect match for Connor, they met when he transferred to Italy to take over the European division of Queen Industries that Oliver had set up all those years ago.

Natalia had been working her way through Firenze University at a local café when she met Connor. Their romance had been nothing short of a whirlwind romance that had rivaled any fairy tale. Six months after meeting, Connor proposed and they had been married within the year. 2 years after they married she was pregnant, and Robert Jonas Queen entered the world. Little RJ looked more and more like his mother everyday, with his espresso colored hair and piercing blue eyes, it was easy to tell he'd be a heartbreaker.

Connor had lucked out, his wife was as intelligent as she was beautiful, with her expressive cobalt eyes, and coffee colored locks, she was physically the complete opposite of Chloe. Natalia was tall nearly 5'10", and lithe, towering over the petite and curvy Chloe who looked absolutely stunning in her pastel green dress standing beside the bride.

Oliver smiled as his gaze settle on his wife, it had been a bittersweet day for Chloe, her only baby was grown up and starting a family of his own. She had been apprehensive about Natalia at first, after all there were several women who simply wanted the fame that came with being a Queen, and not necessarily the man that came with it. (Like that harlot from the country club Cassidy, boy had she had done a number on Connor.) However, the more time Chloe spent with Natalia she couldn't help but care for the Amazonian beauty like her own. Natalia may not have looked anything like Chloe, but where they were mismatched in looks, they were twins in attitude. They shared a lot of the same tenacious and stubborn traits that caused both Queen men to fall in love with them in the first place.

Running a finger over Chloe's face he smiled, nearly 30 years of marriage and she was still as beautiful as the day he'd met her, all those years ago in Clark Kent's barn. She had nearly stunned him silent with her presence, and even now, his breath still hitched whenever she entered the room.

Putting the frame down, he grabbed the one next to it. The photo had been taken on RJ's first birthday. Chloe and Oliver were gathered around RJ, who was sitting in Natalia's lap, a giant canolli surround by gelato in front of him. Little RJ's eyes were wide as he stared at the dessert before him, Oliver and Chloe's smiles were bright, but there was something missing in Natalia's smile, the light didn't quite reach her eyes and Oliver remembered why.

Connor hadn't been there; he was called away to London for some last minute contract negotiations and hadn't made it back home in time.

The phone ringing startled him out of his thoughts as he moved quickly to answer it before it woke Chloe.

"Hello?" Oliver thought he could hear a song playing on the other end, and as he strained to hear it, the final line played.

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me  
He'd grown up just like me  
My boy was just like me_

Oliver shot out of bed looking wildly around the room he realized that he had once again fallen asleep at the office. Looking at the clock he realized that it was nearly 2am. Reaching to turn off the alarm that had woken him, he frowned; he never set this alarm, always preferring to use his cell phone instead.

"And that was Harry Chapin with _Cats in the Cradle_." The DJ announced before Oliver reached out and shut it off.

Grabbing his keys he left a note on his assistant's desk telling her to move all meetings to the following week and that he wasn't available unless it was a life or death situation. He was taking the rest of the week off.

Stepping out into the humid Star City night he looked up at the heavens, vowing silently to his parents to pull his head out of his ass and be the husband and father that Chloe and their unborn son deserved.

Spending the quick 30 minute traffic-free drive in contemplation, he barely realized he'd made it home until he was turning the engine off. Quietly entering the spacious manor, he headed upstairs to the bedroom, relieved that Chloe hadn't left a pillow and blankets on the couch. He couldn't get mad at her the nights she did though. He was being a dick and he knew it, as her due date neared, he became more and more distant, shutting her out of his thoughts, and fears.

He walked into the master bedroom and froze when he realized the bed was empty. A flash of panic raced through him before he heard the flush of the toilet, his eyes finally noticing the sliver of light coming from the bathroom. Sighing in relief he smiled softly as Chloe stepped out of the bathroom, hair a gorgeous mess, sleep evident in her eyes as she moved on autopilot back to the bed.

"You happy now baby? Mommy got out of the big comfy bed to pee." She talked quietly to her belly as she pulled the sheets back, "Now we agreed if I peed, you'd let me sleep for the next 4 hours. I kept up my end of the bargain, now you better do the same."

He watched in silent amusement as she struggled to maneuver her heavily pregnant frame onto the bed. "You know, a gentleman would help his beached-whale of a wife into bed." She snarked, not even bothering to turn around.

Oliver jumped, he hadn't known that she knew he was there, stepping forward, he easily picked her up, depositing her gently on the plush mattress, "You are beautiful Chlo, and no where near the size of a beached whale."

Chloe scrunched her nose before kissing him softly, "Charmer." She took in his appearance, "I thought you were out on patrol?"

Motioning her to move over he sat in the bed beside her, "I asked Bart to cover for me." When Chloe's eyes looked away in disappointment he reached for her hand. "I fell asleep at the office, and I had this dream that felt so real, I had to check the calendar to make sure it wasn't."

When Chloe faced him again the worry was evident in her face. Taking a deep breath, he plowed on, "I know I haven't been the model husband lately, I haven't lived up to being the man that you deserve and for that I'm sorry. I know that we promised to always be honest with one another, and that I've been keeping things from you, and that you know that I've been keeping things from you, but you haven't pushed, knowing that I'd spill everything when I was ready. Which by the way is just another one of the billion things I love about you."

He scooted down the bed and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach, "And to you baby Queen, I'm so sorry I haven't been the best daddy." He rubbed the swell of Chloe's stomach tenderly, finding it easier to talk to the bump than look at his wife. "It's just that…" his voice hitched, "…Well I'm terrified." He heard Chloe's sharp intake of breath, but didn't look up at her, "I'm so afraid that I'll mess up this whole father business and that I'll cause irreversible psychological and emotional damage to you, that I figured the farther away from you I am the better."

"I'm not a great man baby, I'm flawed, and sometimes I'm broken, and I didn't want someone like that in your life. It's a good thing your mother is who she is, or you'd be screwed before you even took your first breath." He could hear Chloe sniffle and knew that she was about to say something, but he forged on, "Your mom is amazing, and I can't wait for you to grow up just like her. She's the light in my life that keeps me out of the dark and on the right track; that stops me from being the broken disaster I was before I knew her. I should've realized sooner that as long as she's by my side I can take on the world." He kissed her stomach again, chuckling softly as baby Queen kicked him in the chin.

"I totally deserved that baby," he could hear Chloe's soft giggle and it made him smile, "I know I messed up, but I promise to not miss out on anything from here on out. You made us a family baby, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make us a happy one."

Pressing another kiss to her stomach he finally chanced a look up at Chloe. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but the smile on her face assured him they were happy tears. She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Pulling back he pressed his forehead to hears, "I'm so sorry Chlo." His voice tight with tears at the thought of his dream coming true.

"Hey," she placed a comforting hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her, "It's ok." She kissed his nose, "You're here now, and will be for everything else. You're going to be an amazing father," there was no doubt or hesitation in her eyes as they pierced his, "Just the fact that you were worried about not being one proves how amazing you're going to be at it." She pulled at him, getting him to climb into bed beside her. Rolling into his arms with all the grace of a manatee she sighed in contentment. "Thank you for explaining everything to me." She looked up at him, "And I know that I probably didn't show it, but I was scared too." She played with his tie before smiling up at him, "But then I realized that we practically raised the league… granted they're all "adults"" she air quoted the word, "but really, they can be the biggest bunch of two years olds on the planet. This baby of ours would have to be some sort of demon spawn for us to not be able to handle raising him." She sat up and turned to him with mock horror, "You're not some sort of incubus are you?"

Smirking he used the opportunity to peal off his coat and tie, removing his belt and shucking his shirt to the floor, "Now, I can see why you'd think that, but you of all people know I'm. all. Man." He punctuated each word with a kiss that left her insides churning in ways that were all too pleasurable.

"Hmmm…" Chloe moaned, "I think I might need some help reminding me of that fact…"

Oliver smiled, all too happy to remind her just how much of a man he was.

They hadn't gotten any further then heavy petting, when Chloe squirmed and nearly jumped off of the bed grumbling about Oliver's disobedient offspring and his inability to hold up his end of the bargain to stop dancing on her bladder. Oliver watched her waddle to the bathroom and thought she looked absolutely adorable, but he felt it best to keep that comment to himself.

Chuckling as she softly cursed Oliver for her current predicament, he stripped out of his slacks and toed off his socks. Pulling the sheets back, Oliver climbed back into bed and waited for his wife to come back so they could finish what they started.

However when she exited the bathroom a few moments later, she was dressed in a loose pair of sweats and his old Harvard t-shirt. "Turns out I didn't have to pee…" She smiled sheepishly at him, although the glow around her was breathtaking, "Ollie, it's time."

Oliver jumped out of bed so fast, that he got tangled in the sheets and nearly face planted the floor, spring to his feet he moved around the room in a blind panic and Chloe couldn't hold in her laughter at the sight before her; Oliver Queen, CEO of a Fortune 500 company and Green Arrow, leader of the Justice League was running around the room like an idiot.

Grabbing his pants, he hopped around on one foot trying to pull them and his socks on at the same time, when he fell over, Chloe nearly popped their son out then and there she was laughing so hard. Oliver glared at her from his spot on the floor, "You're lucky you're pregnant." He growled though there was no malice in his words.

"You get your self together, I'll be waiting for you to take me to the hospital downstairs." She grabbed her over night bag and waddled to the door. Grabbing the nearest shirt, he pulled it over his head and rushed out after her, sweeping her into his arms, he carried her down the steps, "Put me down Ollie!" she shrieked, "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Oliver placed her down once they reached the bottom, and Chloe stared at him before cracking up once more. Glancing down, he realized why, he had grabbed her oversized nightgown instead of his own shirt.

Oliver Queen, People Magazine's reigning Most Beautiful Man was currently wearing a bright green novelty shirt that Lois had gotten for Chloe several years ago that read, "Green Arrow does it on the roof."

Grumbling he pinched the bridge of his nose before he heard the tell tale sound of a camera shutter, opening his eyes, he stared horrified at the cell-phone in his wife's hands. Faking a contraction, she moaned for him to go and change quickly before she popped their son out in the foyer.

Sprinting up the stairs, he grabbed a plain t-shirt and nearly killed himself rushing back down. Chloe was waiting patiently by the front door, overnight bag in one hand, her keys in the other, "I've already called Emil, he'll meet us at Star City General."

Kissing her softly, Oliver cupped her face in his warm hands, "Thank you Sidekick." He nuzzled her nose before taking her bag from her and ushering her to the awaiting Range Rover.

Twenty-two hours later the world welcomed Connor James Queen, and Oliver didn't miss a minute of his son's spectacularly mentally scaring entrance, (he always knew Chloe was stronger than he was, but it wasn't until that night, that Oliver realized just how remarkable his wife truly is) remaining at Chloe's side the entire time, whispering words of love and encouragement.

After the entire League had been through with their congratulations, and camera happy fingers, Oliver lifted baby Connor out of his bassinet, cooing softly as not to wake an exhausted Chloe who was finally sleeping comfortably after her long delivery.

Walking to the window that over looked the spectacular city Oliver held Connor up to see the view, "This is your home Con, you'll love growing up here," Connor gurgled as if in agreement, and Oliver couldn't help but nuzzle his infant son gently, "I may not know everything, and I can't say that I won't screw up, because trust me, I may have the rest of the world fooled, but" he looked around to make sure no one could hear him, "I'm an idiot most of the time. It's a good thing your mother loves me, because I'd be lost without her." Connor's little lips curved into a smile and Oliver chose to believe that it wasn't just gas. "But I do promise to be there whenever you need me." He stared into Connor's liquid blue eyes, "I promise to be at every birthday, holiday, school play, spelling bee, soccer game or whatever the case may be. You and your mother will always come first."

* * *

Yay! My first Chlollie! Review my lovelies!


End file.
